The present invention relates generally to the field of window gates for ensuring the security of a dwelling against intruders and more particularly to a window gate apparatus which combines ease of operation with security against entry from the outside.
The prior art includes numerous examples of window gates which are intended to provide increased security to a dwelling by preventing unauthorized entry into the dwelling through a window. A key requirement for such window gates is a provision for simple operation from inside the dwelling because the window gate must be capable of being operated by a variety of individuals who may range from children to the elderly and infirm. The window gate must be capable of being easily operated in normal situations as well as during extreme situations such as fires or other emergencies. In addition, the window gate must provide a high degree of security against unauthorized entry from the outside including entry by persons who have available a range of burglar tools including a variety of hooks and picks.
The window gates in the prior art are all relatively complex devices which are not capable of meeting the generally conflicting requirements of ease of operation with security against intrusion.